When the Dark Side Strikes
by DemonFox1240
Summary: What happens when your sweet, beloved, Hetalia characters turn to the dark side and become their 2p self?
1. Chapter 1- 2p Italy

Prologue:

Location: Allies meeting area on island, where Germany, Italy and Japan are currently stranded 0n.

America: "Grrr, why do none of our plans work! I mean I am the hero! the hero is supposed to win"!

England: "Well its probrolly because you can't come up with a bloody different plan, then the one we already tried two times"!

Russia: And it don't help any that, Rome shows up every time to save his grandson.

All of the Allies stared at Russia.

France: W-what are you talking about Russia"?

Russia: Well its simple really the man that keeps singing always shows up when Italy is in danger and last time i checked, Italy was the Roans Empire grandson".

England: "Well that's it we just have to eliminate Italy and we can beat the Axis powers in one sweep, haha'!

America: "Alright sounds like a plan to me"

Every nodded there heads in agreement, to win the war, they have to take out Italy.

Location: Axis Powers campfire

Point of view: Italy

We where all huddled around the fire. Germany and Japan where sitting in silence, while I was trying to get some sleep. I wasn't really that worried about the Allies attack, for I had my friends and grandpa Rome to protect me. Plus their other attacks failed!

I heard Germany and Japan shift. "Looks like there here". I shot my eyes open and stared at Germany, 'not again' I thought. Japan stood up and took off his coat, "Looks like it". "What are you talking about" I asked, stupid question I know. However, I then got my answer. Up on the cliff, there stood the Allies once again. America, France, Russia, England and China.

Germany took out his gun, Japan took out his sword and I got out...my white flag. I don't usually like weapons, or good at using them. But white flags are my specialty. I started flapping it, hoping the Allied forces would leave us alone. America started laughing, but this time it was different from the others. "I'm the hero so I will give the orders"! I stepped back a little "GO CHINA"! He shouted and China jumped down from the cliff.

Germany and Japan braced there selfs and I flapped my flag even harder. Germany was able to doge most of Chinas attacks, yet he still got hit and went down cold. "NOW RUSSIA"(!) America shouted. 'Wait this was new'. Russia jumped down and put Germany in a head lock, with his gun in Russia's hand. I heard a thud and Japan was knocked out two, "NOW FRANCE AND U.K"! They both jumped down and held each of Japans arms, with his sword laying on the ground.

I backed away as China turned to me, "AHH. DONT HIT ME. I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL DO ANYTHING, SO DON'T HIT ME"! America was the last to jump down, he was rubbing the back of his head as he walked toward us. "Sorry Italy, but as the hero i have to do whats right". China put his hand on my mouth and I dropped my flag. BothGermany and Jape=an woke up.

"ALLIES WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"! America simply replied, "We can end this war now, by killing Italy". I shacked nervously and tears streamed down my face. "NO,NO, NO, NO" I pleaded with my voice muffeled. Both Germany and Japan struggled and America pointed Germanys gun at my head. "AMERICA THINK WHAT YOU ARE DOING" shouted Germany ! He shook his head " I already have". Then I heard a gun shot and all I saw was blackness.

Point of view: Germany

"ITALY"! I shouted, hoping he would be alright, hoping he would hear me. However, I saw his eyes flutter close and blood spill out of his head. Then there was a thud as he hit the ground. "I-I-Italy" I heard Japan whisper. I had tears in my eyes, full of rage. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE"! I shouted and America frowned, "I got us one step further into winning the war". I clenched my fists and America pointed the gun at me, "Now it's your turn". He cocked the gun, but then we all heard and quiet evil laugh.

I looked at Italy, and he started to pick himself up, laughing quietly. However it sent a chill to my spin. Everyone stepped back, "Italy"? He laughed harder and was now standing up, but his head slumped, giving me no sight of half of his face. A dark aura consumed him, much darker then Russia's and everyone gasped. "Y-You can hurt me all you want", said Italy, but it wasn't 'his' voice. "BUT NEVER..." he stood up and his eyes where no longer that calm brown, but a menacing violet. Before my very eyes I saw his yellow swim trunks and coat disappear and a brown suit and dark hat take it's place. "hurt my friend" he said.

He smiled evilly and laughed like a maniac. "Get away from me dude"! America shouted as he shot countless bullets at Italy. however, Italy ran right at him, not fazed with the bullets entering and exiting his body. A knife came out of Italy's glove and he stabbed America in the stomach. He collapsed on the ground, with Italy standing over him "How did that feel"? He asked as he stepped over the bleeding America. He quickly licked the blood off of the knife, "Now... who's next". Everyone fled, except me and Japan. As we watched Italy stab, each member of the Allies. They all fell on the ground. Some whimpered and some fainted. But Italy didn't kill anyone.

Italy clenched his head and screamed in pain. He fell on his knees and Japan and I just stared. The dark aura dispersed, which left the old Italy, swim trunks and all. He collapsed face first in the sand. "Italy"! Both me and Japan said at the same time. We picked him up and he was still breathing. He opened his eyes and squinted like usual. "Ah, good morning Germany". He got up. It was as if nothing had happened. Italy turned around to see the Allies on the ground. He ran backwards, "AHH WHAT HAPPENED". He ran up to me and Japan. "Are you two alright"? He asked It in his sweet little voice. We nodded our heads yes "Are you ok Italy" I asked and he shook his head yes, "Why wouldn't I be". I shook my head, "N-No reason".

Me and Japan decided not to tell Italy of what he had done. For we knew he could never forgive himself. And I also wouldn't have to admit it, but Italy saved my life.


	2. Chapter 2- 2p England

Prologue:  
Frances thoughts...  
Location: France's house (dark conference room)  
_"My country is pour... my citizens are weak... my economy is falling... I dont have any other choice. It is true I don't love England, more like I dis-like him. Me and him are like water and oil... we just don't mix... yet I have to think about my people and whats best for them, even if it means I have to marry England..."_

~Le Time Skip (brought to you by Mint flying bunny)~  
Frances pov:

'He, he turned me down... he will not marry me... No I will not go down without a fight'. I put England in a head lock and I started to drag him away. "LET ME GO! H-HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!? ARE YOU LISTENING?!HEY FRANCE! HOLD ON! HEY!  
I kept pulling him back down the halls of my manor, ignoring his pleas. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME "! He kept struggling to get out of my grip. '_Just a little more ways to 'England's' room._ I opened and closed the door to the room with my foot. "FRANCE LET ME GO YOU GRIT! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU"?! I let him go and he ran away from me, towards the corner of the room. "Please come down England". "GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU _BLOODY FROG_"

Englands pov:

I tried to make my way toward's the door. '_I have to get out of here. No way am I marring HIM'! _I was just about to reach the door handle when I felt something tug me backwards by my coat collar. I was thrown backwards, bracing to hit the floor. However the side of my head gave a sudden surge of pain and I hit the floor, with everything going black.

Frances pov:

I saw England making his way toward the door. He almost got to the door handle, however I grabbed the back of his coat collar and threw him backwards. He staggered backwards... however... there was just so much blood... I looked around and England's eyes where closed and his blond hair was stained red. The blood curling red liquid just kept pouring and all I could do was stare. 'He must have hit his head on the corner of the bed'. I slowly walked back and ran out of the room. I didn't know what to do... so I found the nearest room, locked the door and shook out of fear and confusion. "What am I going to do"?

~Le Time Skip (brought to you by Flying Chocolate bunny)~

Frances pov:

I slowly opened my eyes, I must have fallen asleep. However what was I going to do with England? Then I noticed something. I sniffed the air. It smelled sweet, like cupcakes. I opened the door and walked out into the kitchen. There I saw England baking. "ENGLAND"! I ran up to him and hugged him with tears in my eyes. "YOUR OK, OUR OK! IM SO SORRY"! I heard him giggle, 'since when did England giggle"? 'Its ok Francis". He patted my head. His voice sounded different, more happier, cheerful... He went back to his baking. Thats when I got a first good look at him, he had lighter hair and it had a pinkish tint to it. He had a black sweater vest, a pink undershirt and a bright neon bowtie. Then there where his eyes, his normal green eyes had now turned into a bright neon blue (matching his bowtie) with pink around the edges. He started frosting the cupcakes with bright blue and pink frosting. "Wow Arthur, these actually look good unlike your usual cooking". He cracked his neck and smiled, "Why thank you Francis, but please call me Oliver"... Ok now I was worried. "arthur are you sure your alright"? I was then pushed up against the wall. 'Tsk Tsk, Francis you really should listen when others talk to you". His voice was darker... darker then normally...He pulled out a knife and and traced my jaw. "Or else"... My heart stopped . He pulled away, "You might get lost"! He then ran over to his cupcakes, 'Here mate, have a cake'. He giggled again. I shook my head and set it on the table. "No thank you Au-Oliver". He picked hit back up and tackled me to the ground. "I insist". He shoved it into my mouth and down my through. My vision got blurry and he got off of me. I tried getting up however my limbs felt too heavy. 'what was in those cupcakes'? He picked me up by my shirt, "Oh look its time to dissect the frog". Then everything went black... 


End file.
